Shadows
by Infinite Nosferatu
Summary: Adopted from Damon Rhodes! Severus Snape discovers an interesting person while walking the streets. A vampire, but not just any vampire. Had to reload this due to VERY annoying problems!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. Why he stopped writing this is way beyond me, but I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**Prologue**

Daytime; a time for all humans to be working their insignificant little lives, believing that their existence has an effect on the world as a whole. The world, as most know, is uncaring. On this little world at this time, a man walked down the bright and cheery roads, carrying an aura of inky blackness around him, his own pocket of night.

"Why couldn't we live near any 24-hour blood banks?" the black cloaked individual groaned as he carried a large, heavy container down the street. Inside the container were packets of blood. Food for vampires.

"At least she could pick this up then," he growled. Severus Snape was a happy man, but he didn't show it. Or say it. Or let anyone besides his family know that he was content. To everyone else, he was a grumpy potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Snape meandered down the lane, grumbling to himself and giving off a glare at anyone who was stupid enough to look his way. He paused for a moment in an alley, taking a break and sitting on the container.

"Bloody blood. Don't know why it can't be shrunk. _'Contaminate it'_ my ass," he snarled. He was so focused on his anger he didn't even notice the small figure crawling from the shadows on the alley to attack him. With a quick stunning spell his attacker was down. Taking a better look at his attacker it was not anything that he was expecting.

The crumpled figure was a boy, not more than six or seven, with dirty black hair and equally dirty, patched clothing. What surprised Severus was what was inside the young boy's mouth; two fangs. He was a vampire.

"Damn, looks like I should bring him home. If I don't Samantha will send me out later," he muttered to no one with a huff. Severus scooped the boy up in one arm, amazed at his lightness, and grabbed the container in the other. He set off for home, hoping the boy did not awake before he arrived.

The vampiric potions master arrived back at Snape Manor later than he had hoped. He was not surprised to see his irate wife standing in the darkened main hall.

"You're late. The spell keeping that blood good for transit might have gone out by now. We need that," Samantha glared.

"I am aware of that, but I had a pressing issue," Severus explained, slightly intimidated under his wife's heavily piercing gaze.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she questioned, her attitude towards him becoming slightly worse.

"This," he said, flipping his cloak up and revealing the vampire boy.

"My word," she muttered, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. "Let's go to the sitting room." The two left the darkened main hall and went into the equally dark sitting room. Many bright candles, giving plenty of light, were the only source of light that the room possessed.

"Shall I awaken him?" Severus asked after placing the boy on the couch and the blood container on the floor behind the chair he now sat it. His wife nodded and watched as he said a quick counter spell.

The boy awoke with a jolt, looking at his new surroundings. His two red eyes that were glowing with bloodlust were wide and fearful as he focused on the two people in front of him.

"Don't worry love, you are safe," Samantha said softly. The soothing words did not faze him. The beast inside the boy was too near to the surface for him to concentrate on anything. "Get him some blood from the container and give it to him," she sighed, knowing this place in a starved vampires faze well. All her years as one had given her plenty of insight.

Severus sighed pulled a pack out of the container. It was a small bag of blood in a clear medicinal pouch. The boy jumped forward and grabbed the pouch form Severus, then retreated to a corner of the couch. He bit his fangs in the pack and downed it within moments. Not a drop was spilled in the process.

"Now who might you be?" Severus asked coldly as the boy's mind begun to take hold once again from the hunger he had once sustained.

"Sorry," the boy murmured, still in a ball on the couch.

"Sorry for what?" Samantha questioned kindly, her eyes gently staring at the boy in the guarded position.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"What is your name?" she asked, moving on. The boy just looked at her, his now green eyes lost.

"Name," he questioned the female vampire.

"I am Samantha Snape, and this is my husband Severus," she said with gestures of her hands, hoping to help the boy along. The light the candles gave had the rubies of her ring and bracelet sparkle.

"No name," he said sadly, slight sorrow filling his eyes.

"You don't have a name?" she asked. Severus remained silent, knowing that he would say something he might regret later.

"No," the boy answered, ashamed that he couldn't give them his name, let alone most of his own memories before becoming the creature he was.

"How long have you been a vampire?" she queried, slowly picking her words to phrase it.

"Long," he said, looking into her eyes. The boy didn't seem to have much in the way of vocabulary, stunted by lack of human contact. "Don't know."

"Do you have a home?" Samantha asked, hoping for a good answer. The boy shook his head in response and she sighed before pursing her red lips, thinking of something more to say.

"Well, I guess you are staying here. It doesn't seem that you don't know many words and you aren't doing so well on the streets as a vampire, so you're going to be learning under me." The boy didn't seem to understand much of what Samantha had just said. All he could get from her recent sentences was that he would be at a home from now on and not on the streets. He nearly jumped for joy at the notion but had enough will power to contain himself.

Severus just sighed, trying to push himself further into the chair he was in. He knew more than anyone that when his wife made a decision there was nothing that could be done to change it. That's what happens when you marry a two-century old vampiress with a lot of willpower; she gets what she wants!

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" A small, weary voice came from the door. In its frame stood a small seven year old girl with long black hair and tired eyes lined with red.

"We have a guest Ivy, he'll be with us for a while," Samantha paused. "He's a vampire."

"Oh!" Ivy perked up, suddenly not very tired any more. "Welcome to Snape Manor and don't enter my room." With that, she disappeared once more leaving a playful glare on her mother's face and a raised eyebrow from her tired father.

The boy didn't seem to comprehend what had just happened. His mind was still dazed with the idea of a home. He didn't care of it wasn't permanent, but if he had one for a little while then it was enough for the young vampire.

The boy moved into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. This was an automatic impulse that his body made whenever he was nervous. When he saw the two adults staring at him incredulously he immediately had an urge to crawl into a ball again.

"Raise your hair again," Severus choked out finally. The boy blinked and then did what he was told. He lifted his bangs to reveal a curious lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It was with that motion that they instantly knew who this boy was.

_Harry James Potter; The Boy Who Lived!_

**Love it? Hate it? You better not 'cause I'll send my evil mind waves out to hurt you!**

**I modified it slightly but kept it pretty much the same.**

**Please review!**

**Live Long and Prosper =^_^=**


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

The two adults stared at the young boy speechlessly as this new bit of information fully sank into them. The boy before them was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now called The-Boy-Who-Survived after his supposed death a few years ago.

"This certainly complicates matters," Severus said sardonically. "The saviour who died is, in reality, a vampire. The lightest of light is now the darkest of dark," he chuckled lightly at that, wondering what the faces of the magical community would look like if they knew the irony in which they had depended on.

Harry sat lost and confused at the different looks and small conversation transpiring between the two adults. It was clear to them that he did not know of his past or his name as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter.

The vampire child curled his small body away from the intense stares from Samantha and Severus as he usually did in a futile attempt to protect himself. It was quite plain to the vampire adults that the small boy was afraid of any focus upon him.

"Don't worry child, we will _never_ harm you," she reassured, emphasising her promise to him. "Sev, what should we do? Should we give him to Dumbledore?"

"No, the Headmaster will just take Potter to some place where he will be treated like royalty. To the world of magic he is a symbol and that is how Dumbledore will treat him," Severus sneered at the thought of the man he had once trusted. "He will try to make another James Potter out of the child; _the perfect golden boy_."

The room became silent as the adults pondered, and Harry wondered who this 'Potter' person was? Was _he_ Potter? It seemed possible, almost familiar, but-

"Let's adopt him," Samantha said finally, her face brimming with the same expression that she got when a 'brilliant' idea came to her head.

"Adopt him? Are you mad?" Severus exclaimed to his wife, the shock clearly evident on his usually stoic face.

"Why not? We won't make him an icon, a king, a brat or anything just as we've done with Ivy. He needs to learn to control his vampiric abilities, tendencies and instincts, and most of all, he needs a _home_," she pointed to her husband, really caring for this boy she just met.

"Fine, but how will we go about doing this?" he sighed, rubbing his temples while not taking his eyes of the woman across from him.

"We can get the form through by me," she said proudly, confusing Severus with her unspoken logic for the situation. "Under the Vampire-Wizarding law, I am able to adopt underage orphaned vampires because I am over two hundred years old," she explained. "We just put a little glamour on him and write his name down as 'unknown'. It should work."

"What if they perform a lineage test?" Severus noted.

"We'll just have to make it a _very good glamour_," Samantha answered, her red eyes shining dangerously at her young husband.

"But I'm not good with those," he protested.

"Then we'll have to get one more person into this conspiracy. One who we can trust, and who can do a very good glamour," Samantha smiled in a way that made even Severus want to move away from the woman. "Remus John Lupin."

"Lupin? No!" Severus yelled, scaring Harry a bit at the sudden outburst. "Although I trust him enough with the truce his pack has made with our clan, werewolves are still uncontrollable, even as gentle as he is."

"Just think of the good feelings you'll have with a son," she said with playful hand gestures, completely ignoring his outburst reasoning. "Well, what do _you_ think about us adopting you Harry?" she addressed the young vampire.

The child jumped when he noticed that they were talking directly to him now. He was lost during the conversation, not understanding the large words the two adults used.

"Do you want us to be your mummy and daddy?" she simplified.

The boy's eyes widened as far as possible and then his small figure leaped into Samantha's arms. The two adults looked startled, but she just returned the hug with the same fervour. These people were the first people in his tortured and broken memory to be nice to him.

"I think that settles it," Samantha smiled, poking her tongue out playfully at her husband. He mumbled something incoherent and stood to get word to the werewolf.

**THANKYOU TO Qtelatino1, loveshbhp, Forthegreatergood, young wiccan, hillbrodeur, blackwolfgirl88, Seto K4iba1 & the ever great Damon Rhodes for keeping an eye on Shadows =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 2 Fast Forward

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**This chapter is being changed a fair bit compared to the other chapters, so I'm sorry for any inconvenience that I will cause.**

_/mumbling/_

**Chapter 2 - Fast Forward**

Five years after that fateful meeting in the alley, Severus Snape found himself at the bidding of his vampire wife once again. But it seemed that he had gained two more leashes, each held by one of his children.

He, of course, adored his kids, but he didn't act like it. His children often teased him by imitating him in the context of saying that it would destroy his image. Just because he was a kind and caring father didn't mean that he had to act like it in public. Samantha gave up on that when they'd had their first family outing a few weeks after adopting their son, although when she thought back on the event a gathering wasn't exactly the most perfect setting for it.

The family stepped out of the floo at King's Cross Station one by one. Severus there first, then Ivy, Elijah, and Samantha bringing up the rear (many magical and non-magical people around taking an extra-long look at the undead red haired beauty). Most wizards that did not know of the vampirism of the family would think that the family was under the influence of pater potestas (father family dominance), but those that did would know that the family was under the influence of mater potestas (mother family dominance). Nor did most know that it was the most important person that entered any entrance last. And as much as Severus hated to admit it, Samantha was indeed the boss of the family.

"Ivy, Eli," Severus said stopping next to platform 8, "To enter the platform to the Hogwarts Express _/that I have yet to understand why I am letting you go there/_ you run at the platforms between 9 and 10." He pointed at the pillar that they were to run through. Both looked at their father with an expression that asked if he was serious or just got hit over his head too many times by their mother. Samantha had a remarkably similar expression on her own face.

"Fine," he huffed, "I'll show you." He strode towards the pillar and bolted through, leaving his children awestruck.

"Go on, Ivy you first," Samantha pushed. Ivy was the most expressed of the two siblings, Elijah still had problems with socialising outside and inside the family unit. She saw how scared her brother seemed and put on a bold face before running at it and going through.

"Mother," Eli clasped her hand uncertainly, "Is it too late to be home schooled?" Samantha smiled at her son, and then bent down so that her face was directly parallel to his.

"Eli, sweetheart," she coaxed, "I would love to keep you and your sister home to teach… But daddy has passed his magic onto you both and the Ministry of Magic would take both of you away from us."

"Why?"

"Because even though daddy is a vampire, you are still considered a half wizard in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. And it is by law that you are to be educated in the ways of wizards," Samantha said while trying to keep her emotions intact.

"Ok," Eli dropped the subject and looked at the pillar before running at it. He closed his eyes as he went through, feeling magic go through him and recognise his signature that enabled him to get through in the future.

"Eli," he heard his sister shout. Beside the big train, and several other families, he saw his father and sister. Ivy was waving frantically and Severus was standing with his arms folded looking glum as usual for the public eye. He moved over there once his mother came through and guided him with her hands.

"When does this train leave?" Severus drawled, sounding bored. His wife, Samantha, turned and glared at him, silencing the potions master in an instant. Ivy tried to contain her smile when she saw a slight colour appear on her father's face.

"You should know father," his daughter, Ivy said, giving her best scowl at him as an imitation. "You do work at Hogwarts."

"Do I? I seem to have forgotten that," he said, smirking a bit. Before Ivy could retort Samantha came between them.

"You two stop bickering," Samantha chided, waving her hands between them in a chopping motion. "Do you have all of your things?"

"Yes Mum," Ivy said flatly, annoyed with her mother's question. "Because you haven't asked that a hundred times, right Eli?"

Elijah remained silent during the exchange, looking at the one and only vice that he had allowed known to his family; the train. Too mesmerised by it that he didn't even notice the trunks moved into the large contrapment.

No one outside the family and Remus Lupin (whom had to be obliviated because of confidential reasons) even knew that the boy wasn't a born Snape. The family's secluded lifestyle enabled Severus and Samantha to perpetuate the story that she had borne twins, instead of just Ivy. Which was rather convenient as the midwives that had helped her bore Ivy from her womb died a few months before Elijah came into their lives.

"Right Eli?" she repeated, noticing that the boy was not even paying attention. He jerked his head back towards his sister and nodded. Soon, a loud whistle broke into the family's conversation and Samantha scooped her children up in a large hug as if they were infants.

"Be careful kids, we'll see you around school," Samantha said, giving an extra squeeze and releasing the two before she completely crushed them.

"Don't worry Mum, we will be," Ivy said. Eli's face told a completely different story entirely. "Don't look at me like that! I swear I didn't have anything to do with that exploding toilet…"

Severus just sighed at the exchange. Another whistle rang out before he began hurrying the children forth to the large red train.

"Come on you two, time to get on board," he said in hopes that his wife wouldn't protest about taking them with her to Hogwarts.

Ivy and Eli gave their father a hug before they reluctantly ran off and gave their final waves to their parents through the windows of the Hogwarts Express.

The vampire family had been lucky on this day. The weather was nice enough to be overcast and allowed them to go on the train without their large, bulky robes.

The two siblings moved their way through the crowded train, desperately trying to find a compartment that was empty, just managing to literally snag one. Some smug 14 year old had had the guts to try and step in front of Ivy. It was only because Eli was with her that she didn't resort to her usual tactics, so hypnotism was the next best thing in her book.

Eli's mouth rose up slightly at each corner, impressed with his sister's powers. He took a seat next to the window and she lounged on the other, taking up most of it in the process. A boy at the door cleared to get their attention. "Excuse us," he said politely.

They both turned around and looked upon them with bright, red eyes. "What can I do for you?" Ivy asked moodily, one eye open at the intruder.

"I was wondering if I could sit here, the rest of the train is full," he stated. The vampire spawn gave different reactions but he was accepted nonetheless.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," the boy introduced.

"I'm Ivy Snape and that's my brother Eli," she whispered to the red head.

"I hope that you two aren't like your father, I heard he's a scary teacher," the boy laughed.

"Who told you that?" Ivy said with a fake smile plastering on her face. She hated anything that was said negatively about her father. "Let me guess, all of your brothers. Father told us many stories about the Weasley Clan."

"Hope they were good," he grinned. "Speaking of the Clan, there they are." The boy motioned outside the window at the platform. There held a large family of red-haired wizards.

"Should we ask about the wolf?" Ivy asked dryly, every canine being a natural enemy to them.

"That's my sister's," he sighed. "Dad gave it to her about a year ago; named her 'Lady Sarabeth'. I'm sure your father told you about some wizard families can speak with 'earth-bound beasts', she's the only one in family to get that ability in 300 years."

Ivy was fully awake and analysing the interaction between the canine and the young girl. She nodded her head at the information when she recalled their father ranting about 'mortals with such magic'.

"She's obsessed with that wolf, never goes anywhere without it nowadays. Sometimes she won't even come out for dinner. Dad says it's just a phase that anyone would go through after rediscovering something like that."

"You have an interesting family, Ron," Ivy said, smiling a real smiling as the littlest Weasley's wolf ran around the platform, eventually running into Severus and Samantha. Ginny, Molly, and Arthur Weasley ran over to retrieve the wolf and obviously were apologizing to the Snape's.

"It only gets worse, the more you look into it," Ron said, a grin on his face. "How about you?"

"Just me, Eli, and my parents," Ivy said, shrugging. "Not much else than that aside from visiting some vampires and stuff."

"Vampires?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up. "Can I ask a question about them?" The siblings nodded.

"What's it like having immortality and all that?"

"Sucks," Eli said quietly. "Eternal life and you can't even go to the beach."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Eli," Ivy said. "It's pretty cool. They don't really have to eat, sleep during the day, enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses; the _whole package_."

"Werewolves get most of that, except you know the blood and daylight thing," Eli spoke again. "Can't enjoy a full moon though, and that gets annoying." The cabin soon fell quiet; its occupants thinking about their gifts and curses.

"So Eli, where did you get that scar?" Ron asked, noticing the thin, jagged lines that peaked out from Eli's long hair on his forehead.

"Potions accident," Eli said softly. He didn't elaborate.

"Understandable with your father," Ron said, waving it off. Again the cabin fell silent. The Weasley boy was about to start another conversation when the door to the compartment opened, revealing a panicked girl.

"Can I hide here?" she said, breathing heavily. This wasn't a normal girl by far. She had bushy brown hair, two cat ears sticking up out of the top of her head, and yellow eyes with dilated slits for pupils.

"Sure," Ivy said. "But there isn't much room to hide."

"Don't worry!" she said, grinning. The girl quickly turned into a brown furred cat and leapt onto one of the luggage holders above the group's head.

"This day is getting decidedly odder by the minute," Ivy sighed. Eli nodded and looked up at the cat on the luggage holder. The cat in turn glared at him, silently telling him to not look at her and give away her position. Just as he did, the door slid open once more.

"Have you seen a bushy haired first year? She dropped her book running from some fourth years," the tall boy asked. Eli looked at the book titled 'Hogwarts A History" while Ron and Ivy looked at the boy in the door frame.

"We'll hold onto it for her, she called shotgun on the last seat before heading for the facilities," Ivy informed him, sitting up and holding her hand out for the thick volume. He handed it to her before she introduced the occupants of the cabin.

"I'm Marcus Flint, Prefect of Slytherin House and Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team," he shook the vampiress' hand.

"Nice to know that father takes care of his temporary wards," she said with a smirk. He nodded his head in a little boy before leaving.

"Ivy and Marcus sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N ow!" Ivy glared at her brother as he nursed his head, the female animagus coming down from her perch and sitting at the place that Ivy had indicated.

"You love me Eli," she said with a smile, "You have no choice in the matter!" He poked his tongue out before Ron started to comfort him and telling him that it was worse having seven older brothers.

**THANKYOU TO Qtelatino1, loveshbhp, Forthegreatergood, young wiccan, hillbrodeur, blackwolfgirl88, Seto K4iba1, pineapple69, Plagued Roses, charlie94, gal1075, adenoide, Elfwyn, skyefire, LIGHTNSHADOWS, Tempete Sanguine & the ever great Damon Rhodes for keeping an eye on Shadows =^_^=**

**Thankyou Elfwyn for pointing out the errors. I sometimes get mental blanks and forget the spelling of the word entirely ^^;; Not a very good characteristic for a write XD**


	4. Chapter 3 Sorting Problems

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**Oh, and to Jomarie, there is no way that I'm abandoning this story! I like Damon's character Samantha too much and have a lot in store for her :) And of course the others XD *glomp***

**Chapter 3 – Sorting Problems**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a tall thin Scottish woman said to the group of first year students. Ivy smirked and lightly elbowed Eli. He looked at her and smiled, his stomach clenching slightly in hunger and illness. The illness was from the faint smell of the food coming from whichever place the kitchen was at.

"In a few moments you will pass through these doors and to you classmates. But before you can take you seats, you must be sorted into your houses," she explained. "There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… and Slytherin." She said the last one with some distaste and acid in her voice.

Eli noticed a blonde boy to his far left at the opposite side of the stairs move. Averting his eyes to him he noticed that he'd turned to a boy behind him and nodded. Eli _definitely_ thought that he was going to be in Slytherin. He seemed rather proud of that fact.

"Now whilst you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. And at the end of the year the house with the most points are awarded with the _House Cup_." As she had explained this, a boy from the middle of the group shouted out something that turned out to be the name for the toad at the woman's feet.

Many people giggled as he muttered an apology to her and stepped back in with his school mates. Eli raised the left corner of his mouth when he caught the boy's eye, a sort of support that his father had given him many times before. A thankful smile back to him was his reply.

A girl that looked like she was of Indian descent moved to the head of the group and faced them from where the old woman had been standing beforehand. She had long black hair, warm dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a delicate voice when she spoke.

"I'd like to suggest that we give a moment of silence in honour of Harry Potter," she said, "for he would have started to attend Hogwarts with us today." She lowered her head and closed her eyes, hands held out in front of her facing to the roof.

Eli and Ivy knew this position from the rituals that they went to with their clan. Usually it was when there was a new or no moon. Like the full moon for the werewolf, the no moon, when the moon had completely waned and left the night in complete darkness, was for them. The new moon was the only time that both creatures shared the night without quarrel and on neutral grounds.

They had been lucky the month before when a lunar eclipse had occurred. The magic that they had received was still streaming through their bodies. Their mother had told them that the magic remains strong until the next lunar eclipse.

The woman returned and got their attention. She ordered them to follow her into the large hall, which they did, and mentally sighed as they made whispered exclamations again. Eli and Ivy looked to find their mother and father at the table that had all teachers seated.

They both noted that their father didn't look much different, but their mother had an extensive glamour charm on that had toned down her eminent vampiric beauty. Ivy was told to do the same and had obliged, not knowing the reason. Though since it was her mother that had told her to do it she knew that it had been important.

"Wait along here please," the Scottish woman told before silencing them to the Headmaster.

"There are a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. First years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind everyone that the third floor corridor on the right hand side, is out of bounds," he paused and indicated to his right. "And I'd like to welcome two new staff members this year to Hogwarts. Professor Severus Prince will be taking Advanced Potions and Professor Samantha Snape will be taking Beginner and Intermediate Potions. Please make them both feel welcome!"

Severus and Samantha stood, both with different expressions (smiling Samantha; scowling Severus), as an uproar of applause was built through the room. They sat and waited for the proceedings of the first years. Professor McGonagall gave them the instructions and called out their names.

"Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl that Eli and Ivy had met on the train walked up slowly as she neared hyperventilation.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, scaring the first years immensely.

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted immediately, a proud smirk placed itself onto the blonde boys face.

"Susan Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ivy Snape."

"SLYTHERIN!" Severus and Samantha both smirked. Severus in pride and Samantha in the predictability of the situation. Her daughter was daddy's girl through and through.

"Elijah Snape."

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …"

Minerva lifted the hat, shook it, and then placed it back on the boys ebony locks. The same silence ensured. Just as Minerva was about to have Albus place the boy, the hat shouted something that it had never done in its 1000 years of dutiful sorting.

"THIS CHILD IS UNPLACEABLE!" It then jumped off of his head and into Minerva's hands, making her drop the parchment with all the names of the first years on it to the ground. Looked inside she saw four bits of folded parchment, the idea of what the hat wanted to happen reached her mind and she extended her arms towards the child.

Elijah reached into the hat and felt bits of parchment inside. His cheeks felt as if they were flushing red with embarrassment. He stole a look at his parents for a split second, noticing their hands joined together under the table. Deciding on a piece of paper, he took it out and read it. He handed it to the woman in front of him and she shouted out the house that he had chosen to be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Elijah walked over to the table that he was to be with for his time at Hogwarts School. He could feel his sister's eyes looking at him as well as his mother's and father's. He had wanted to reach in to grab a different house but the papers had disappeared by the time that he had read it and was stuck with the house that he knew his father despised most of all. He hated himself for picking that piece of paper.

**Hope you all liked this chapter ^_^ It was a little annoying to make 'cause I kept forgetting what I was going to write next.**

**THANKYOU TO Qtelatino1, loveshbhp, Forthegreatergood, young wiccan, hillbrodeur, blackwolfgirl88, Seto K4iba1, pineapple69, Plagued Roses, charlie94, gal1075, adenoide, Elfwyn, skyefire, LIGHTNSHADOWS, Tempete Sanguine, Crystal-Gemma, Musicisbetterload, sabre1492, mysta81, Jomarie & the ever great Damon Rhodes for keeping an eye on Shadows =^_^=**

**Live long and prosper!**


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**Chapter 4 – Dark Secrets**

"Mi Lord, th' Lady 'as shown 'erself," a very large hooded man whispered in the darkness.

"I see," a dark hissing voice responded. "I can taste what she radiates… such lust and power in a single delicate bodice is unknown." An inward suction of air made hissing sound, saliva clearly hear rolling along his tongue by the moving element. "The Vampire Queen, La Chaux…"

"There is one flaw in th' flawless plan you're plo'ing mi lord," the hooded man said, fear in his voice, "She's prote'ed in all manner of th' Vampire-Wizarding laws."

"A witch turned into a vampire… and her sire?"

"Mi informants 'ave said tha' 'e is well hidden, bu' no' dead," he said.

"The Dark Lord is what we need," the Lord thought out loud, "Keep me updated, and you will have your revenge for what he did to you."

"Thank y' mi Lord," he said, "I'll repor' everythin' to y'," with a final bow of his head, the large man disappeared into the night. Leaving behind his Lord, tired red eyes and deathly pale skin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He knew it was inevitable. He knew that he had to do this. He would die of starvation otherwise. But what he didn't understand is why his mother didn't hold onto the blood tablets. His father didn't approve of them having their supplements given by those things and yet somehow he was the one that had to hold onto them.

_It's not fair_, he thought as he moved to the dungeons. His stepping, which was usually light and almost inaudible, was heavy and echoed on the walls. He limped from the pain that had recently been inflicted on his leg.

He knew it had been on purpose, but his Head of House had said that it 'was an accident' and his attacker had got off on a warning.

"Eli, you're here too," Ivy said from behind him. He turned and saw her coming up behind him with a smile, obviously from having had a lot more cheerful week than what he had had.

Eli tried to smile only to have it come off as a few awkward twitches of his lips.

"Oh come on short stuff," she exclaimed, reminding him of his unnaturally short height, "Dad doesn't hate you, he hates _all_ Gryffindors!" Tears were becoming evident on Eli's eyes, Ivy realising what she'd said was the wrong thing for him.

"He hates me even more than I thought," Eli squeaked pathetically. Taking his hand Ivy ignored her brother's weaker protests and dragged him to their father. Ivy, having superior vampire talents, heard her mother and father's voices from the classroom that they were in.

After hushing her brother, they slunk down the corridor to where the voices were.

"Is it really so important to hide something like this from them, let alone me," their father asked irritably.

"It would be the same if it were you," she hissed back. "Please don't question me with my motives. _He_ will find out if anything is acted on too early. I doubt you want the Dark Lord to come back before you had a chance to train the boy."

"No, but he isn't who he thinks he is anymore… Not for a few more years anyway." The talking stopped and shoes moved. Ivy and Eli pulled away from the door just as their fuming mother came through the door.

Without the glamour on she looked as she usually did, finding many things now that had changed from the spell. Her eyes were red, hair was longer, skin was paler and looked a lot deadlier, with fangs and sharp nails that looked like talons.

"Hi babies," she exclaimed. Her expression softened greatly, replacing the glamor she removed. She knew that her children were terribly frightened of her when her fangs were at their farthest contraction point. They had been attacked once and seen firsthand what she can and will do.

"Does dad still love Eli?" Ivy had to get this out of the way once and for all for her brother. Her mother's red eyes blinked in surprise.

"Of course he does," she said to her daughter, "There's nothing that will ever stop him from doing so!" The look in her eyes gave little reassurance to Eli. He didn't know why, but ever since he was a little boy and woke up all those years ago, he had always had self-esteem and security issues.

"He's waiting inside." And walking past them, the red haired vampiress disappeared around the corner. Just as Eli started to sneak away, a strong hand grabbed the back of his robes and held him in place.

"And just where do you think you're going son?" He heard Ivy giggle and crunch on something that was in her mouth. The same object was presented in front of Eli's face. Sighing in resignation he opened his mouth and allowed the foul tablet to be placed in.

"There's a good boy," his father said, shaking his shoulders affectionately and kissing his head. Ivy's hair was ruffled by him too.

"He doesn't hate me," Eli whispered to himself.

"See, it's just every other Gryffindor."

**Sorry this took so long. Teachers are evil about holiday homework, especially my biology teacher! I need to sic Voldy on him :)**

**Live Long and Prosper!**


	6. Chapter 5 Rememberall

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes.**

**Chapter 5 - Rememberall**

Eli stood before the Headmaster, McGonagall and his parents looking down at the floor. Draco Malfoy was with him also and his mother was standing beside Samantha. She was here so that Lucius Malfoy didn't leave work or do anything drastic when he arrived.

"Please Severus," McGonagall said to the Potion Master. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Samantha leaned over to her husband and whispered something in his ear.

"After my conditions are known to your team and the boys are in detention for a month with Filch."

"Deal," Eli and Draco said at the same time. They immediately regretted that decision as Severus listed his very long list of conditions that he had. After he was done McGonagall took Eli to find the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, a victorious smile on her face that scared any and every student that passed them.

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment please," she asked the DADA teacher. The tall boy came out and smiled at the first year.

"Oliver, I think I've found you a Seeker!" Wood's smile matched his Head of House's that very instant.

**TADA! I've got the story line correct now and hopefully I won't muck it up again, ^_^;**

**Live long and prosper!**


	7. Chapter 6 Halloween

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes.**

**Chapter 7 – Halloween**

For some reason that was known only to his parents, Eli felt down on Halloween. It was the single time of the year that he had merely looked out the window for hours on end before going to bed without eating anything the whole day. But he was in the Great Hall at his parents' assistance and request with his friends eating the food. The latter was only being done because they had questioned why he wasn't eating for almost twenty minutes before giving in.

Ivy had come over from the Slytherin table and had been up with their parents the last five minutes.

Eli put down what he had in his hands and moved his plate away as he fought not to bring up what had managed to get down. His guard was up and magic form both his wizard and vampire heritage was spiked.

Halloween was one of the few times in the year that werewolves and vampires, the magical world's most famous enemies, made a tense alliance. The rift between the various worlds was at its thinnest and they were strongest banding together than to face the threat alone. The two masters before Eli's mother's had made a deal with the alpha of the werewolves of the time from the territory to the moments of allegiance.

Two copies had been made, one for both the beastly species, and are easily accessible to view. There is a powerful and ancient spell protecting both copies to avoid any disputes in the future from destroying the deals and keeping the peace. So to speak.

Eli was brought out of his musings when the doors burst open and Quirell came running in screaming that the trolls were in the dungeons. Once he fainted Eli moved through the fear and confusion with his speed to a certain female lavatory where only hours ago he had failed to get a classmate out with several girls helping. Charms had happened where she excelled and Seamus blew up a FEATHER then Ron thought it funny to insult her.

He told his mother and father of this and could feel there fear for the child.

"Hermione," Eli called out when he arrived. He'd gone in without any thought as to who else was in there, or what was now following him.

"Eli? W-what are you doing in here?" Hermione came out of the stall she had been in and shrieked at him with a very red face.

"There's a troll loose in the castle!" Hermione's red eyes widened and moved upwards.

"It's right behind me isn't it?" Eli only got a nod in return. He turned and let rage, unknown of its origin has been a mystery through his training, take over. His eyes turned red, skin paling to a dead white, thinning fingers with talon nails and fangs that looked completely menacing as he opened his jaw and extended it past normal human abilities. He then released a shriek that made Hermione cover her ears and look away when the mirrors shattered and some piping burst.

The troll backed away with a terror struck look on its face. A deep hiss caught its attention as well as Hermione, who let loose a short screech, and saw a matured, nearly adult, vampire. Completely white with dark red hair and a symbol carved into her back made her so much more terrifying than anything that Hermione had thought possible.

Eli, once turning his features back to seeming harmless, turned and held his classmate tight to him. He watched as his mother jumped from her position on the wall to the floor to protect the youngsters. And despite herself Hermione let a little fact about vampires slip through her lips.

"Female vampires, particularly those that are mothers by birth or bite, have been known to be extremely vicious towards a threatening party if a child is the target. There's a 'testing period' where they take on an orphan to see how they would fair as a vampire and would often die from slayers or villagers. Protection laws on female vampires were made when many cases of their deaths involved a child being found hidden by them from the attackers."

Eli couldn't help but smile and let loose a breathy chuckle at his classmate. Everyone called he a bookworm or a know-it-all or other such names, but some facts like this, even if he already knew them, were comforting with creatures such as vampires going against another that was attacking them. Those moments were some that made you glad that you were a child and didn't want to grow up so quickly when you noticed the reason for such strong and resilient protection.

"I guess we have nothing to worry about then." Samantha jumped at the troll and clung to it before apparating somewhere. Eli rocked a shaking Hermione when his father, McGonagall and Quirell rushed in. There was no damage done aside from the tiles where the club had been dropped at Samantha's sighting.

"I came to get her and rush to the tower but the troll was already here before we could leave," Eli explained as Hermione started to sniffle.

"Oh, alright," was all his house head could manage before telling him to take Hermione to the hospital wing. Eli went with her but after his father picked up the girl and carried her there, nearly falling asleep when the emotional exhaustion kicked in.

**Alright, I've stuffed up a little with the timeline of events but I've made a list so it's all ok now! Hope you enjoy the update because it's long overdue **

**Live long and prosper!**


	8. Chapter 7 Mirror of Erised Part 1

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**I hadn't written this in before, but Severus had been teaching at Hogwarts as the 'Potions Master Snape' until Harry Potter had become Elijah Snape. He then left to help Samantha teach Harry to control his vampirism. Now he's back as 'Potions Master Prince'.**

**There's going to be many massive time skips because I only have a few notes on what I am going to have happen. Hope nobody minds. If you do, tell me and disperse what you think could happen in the chapters following this.**

**Chapter 5 – Red Haired Angel**

"_Harry you are so loved, so loved." Looking up, Eli saw the silhouette of a woman his tears distorted the image as light flashed in the darkness. "Harry mama loves you. Dada loves you."_

_Eli had heard that voice before. His heart started to beat quickly, scared of how the woman was reminding him that he was loved._

"_Harry be safe… be strong… You are so loved." Eli continued to cry and started screaming in fear when the door was blasted open. Evil, sadistic laughter was emitted from the dark silhouette that somehow contrasted with the night._

"_Step aside girl," the slick voice commanded._

"_Not my son, please not my baby!" Eli wanted to tell her to run. He tried to tell her to let him handle the man but nothing came out._

"_I will not spare you girl."_

"_Please leave my baby alone!" The woman was sobbing, his vision clearing slightly but only enough to see that the woman had red hair. He thought of his mother but found that this woman's hair was darker than his mother's distinctive red._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_HARRY!"_

Eli opened his eyes to see white. He hissed at the sudden light that burned his retinas, feeling his fangs begin to lengthen. The one thing of the many that he hated about Gryffindor tower was the morning light that streamed in.

_Worst part of being a vampire_, he thought groaning at the schedule that he was forced to accommodate with while at school. If he was to be honest, he'd rather have another face off with the werewolf that had a beef with him. Thinking back to the dream that he'd had Eli wondered who the woman was and who this Harry she had been protecting is.

Looking around at his dorm mates he found that they were still asleep.

_You'd think they were vampires not me_, Eli speculated before getting out of bed. During the time that he dressed and packed for his classes he thought of the red haired lady that had protected him in the crib.

She had said that 'mama and dada' loved him. He knew that they loved him, after all he was the only Gryffindor that his father didn't mercilessly pick on (but he did still pick on him) and his mother cuddled him whenever she could. Well his father did also but only when people weren't watching. He had an image to uphold… except when he finds out nobody told him that Eli or Ivy were hurt.

"Eli, you alright?" Looking at the tubby boy next to his bed, Eli smiled and nodded at him. The two had taken to sitting on one or the other's bed helping with homework, talking or playing muggle and magical games during the evenings.

"I dreamed of a woman with red hair, not my mum, and she protected me from this dark guy. It was weird." Neville nodded before they went down for breakfast.

All the while down to the Great Hall Eli was telling Neville of the inner political standing of the alliance as it had been told to him. He thought that Neville would do well in Magical Creatures study, but started doubting when he remembered how clumsy Neville was.

"I found a mirror just before we left for the holidays, I have to show you tonight," Eli said with great enthusiasm to Neville. They brightened up a little when Eli began to explain what he had seen in the mirror and what he thought it did. Neville had pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment to start making a list of anything to two could think of.

The Headmaster stood and made his morning announcements when Eli's head started to hurt again. It had happened before the holidays and he'd told his parents which resulted in the entire clan being told of new protection systems by the clan leader.

"You alright," Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Sorry this took so long everything that I had planned doesn't happen for a while so there's time gaps here and there.**

**Hope you like this and please review if you can **

**Live long and prosper!**


	9. Chapter 8 Mirror of Erised Part 2

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!**

**I adopted this story from a fellow author by the name of Damon Rhodes. I'll do my best to do what Damon Rhodes wanted of this story –holds Snape plushy- And I want one of these!**

**Because of the lack of inspiration to my own novel writing and the FFN writings the chapters are going to be a little shorter than normal. So if anyone has anything that they'd like to happen in the next few chapters then please send it in a review or PM.**

**Chapter 7 – Mirror of Erised**

Eli and Neville snuck out of the tower later that night. They hid when Quirrell came along for his patrol and were nearly caught by his father if Filch hadn't come along needing help with a midnight duel between some Slytherin and Gryffindor firsties.

"Wow," Neville said when he looked at the large mirror. "What does it do?"

"I show not your face but your hearts desire," Eli said. "Look into it and you'll see what you desire most in this world."

Neville moved and saw something that made his stone still. He started to shake before crying.

"It's my mum and dad," he whispered. "And they're with me and I'm a big brother… What do you see when you look?"

"I see two people, a man and a woman that I dream about. He has glasses and crazy hair, and she had red hair and green eyes. They're smiling sadly at me and I want to know who they are exactly. I'm always dreaming of them in memories that I have no recollection of having before mum and dad."

Neville nodded and looked back at the mirror. He sniffed and let Eli rest his hands on his arms. His touch was cold but grateful.

"As touching and concerning as this moment is, I suggest you both return to you dormitory before I take more than the fifty points each I just did." Eli and Neville turned and bolted to their tower. The fat lady wasn't amused at being woken up, despite the flattering comments both boys made to her, and let them in after giving them a lecture that lasted for nearly forty minutes.

"Don't tell the others," Eli whispered.

"Never," Neville replied.

**It is done and finished! Again I apologize for the length but inspiration is leaving me for the other 8 that have made it into my 'yet to be published' folder.**

**Live long and prosper!**


End file.
